


Equinox

by magicstorm101



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Biting, Bonding, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Transformation, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicstorm101/pseuds/magicstorm101
Summary: When a strange beast's appearance threatens to expose Sonic's darkest secret to the town, Silver decides to take matters into his own hands.However, things aren't always as they seem....
Relationships: Scourge the Hedgehog/Silver the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This is an experimental AU idea I had, so im taking some liberties with what being a Werehog entails and how they change. but my end goal is that i just really wanna make Scourge and Silver stuff. They've become my favorite crack pairing, and i needed to do something with them. Something cute, fun, consensual, and WILD.
> 
> This is an aged up AU and Sonic and the others are all over 18, somewhere in their mid-late 20s.
> 
> (Obligatory Sonadow because i love them)
> 
> I dunno where this is going to lead, since this Isn't planned out all that much but hopefully you guys will enjoy it!
> 
> And no, although this involves werewolves, this is not going to be (ABO)/Omegaverse. I dont do those.
> 
> Now that I've cleaned house, have fun!

Tonight felt different than other nights. Tense. Foreign. They had done this many times before and yet each night felt stranger than the last.

Moonlight peaked through the curtained windows, streaking across the living room floor and up the middle of the couch. Keeping the house dim was supposed to be calming, yet Silver could tell Sonic was anything but calm. On occasion the hero would shift uncomfortably in his seat, anxiously waiting for what they both knew was to come.

Somehow the line of moonlight between them felt like an invisible wall, giving the white hedgehog an odd sense of comfort. Though deep down he knew if something went wrong no wall in this building would keep him safe...

 _'C'mon, don't think like that! Say something…'_ Silver thought to himself. 

Gloved hands clutched the couch arm, anxiety crawling under his skin the longer they sat.

_'Say anything! Be reassuring!'_

Nothing came to mind, but the silence was starting to become unbearable now.

"So...um...Sonic, how are you feeling?"

Green eyes sat transfixed out the window for a moment before trailing over in his direction. A hesitant smile flashed on Sonic's muzzle, the blue hedgehog trying his best to look confident. 

"Okay I guess. For now. I'll let you know when it starts."

"Alright."

"Don't look so nervous dude, we've done this tons of times, haven't we?" He reached out to touch Silver's shoulder, stopping short once he realized his entire arm was shaking.

"We have but...not without Shadow."

"Pft, i-it's not like he did anything but order us around the whole night anyway-y." 

Silver's eyed him from the other side of the couch warily.

"You're shaking a lot more now."

"Yeah…what time is it?"

His phone was in the kitchen, but with how close Sonic seemed to be, the white hedgehog couldn't imagine going to get it right now.

"I don't know...but last I checked it was 1:05am or something. It's probably been like ten minutes or so. Um...how are you feeling now?"

Sonic's smile was genuine this time, followed by a light chuckle.

"You already asked me that, dude. I appreciate how worried you are but trust me, Shadow not being here doesn't change anything. Don't worry, we got this." 

He lifted his arm and gave a salute, flashing the large gold ring around his wrist.

"Annnnddd just in case we don't 'got this', we also got _this._ "

"The anchor." Silver noted.

"Yep. Plus you got the other stuff-- _UGH..!_ "

The blue hedgehog flinched, holding a hand up to his chest. He was shaking uncontrollably now, his bright green eyes clouding over.

"Sonic…!" 

"uuhh...mmm…" 

"It's okay, I-I got you." Silver whispered. Carefully he placed a hand on his quills and petted, remembering what Shadow had told them before. Keep him aware. Keep his attention.

"I'm here, and so are you, in our house, remember?" 

"Mmm-hmm…"

He flinched as blue fur began to thicken and fade into a dark, sullen navy.

"How is it?"

"I feel, uh--haah…." Sonic gagged slightly, the stress on his body making him nauseous. 

"I'm...g-good…"

"Does it hurt?" 

"Not more than u- **usual…** "

His voice was changing now. Silver decided to save the other questions for later.

"I'm here. Silver, your best friend...uh…" 

Chaos, what else should he say? Shadow said talking about familiar things during the process would help…

" **Ughh!** "

The shaking had turned into full on spasms now as Sonic doubled over, landing on his hands and knees on the floor. Quickly Silver knelt beside him, petting his quills again even more.

"Its okay I-I got you...you're Sonic, you're um...you have a little brother named Tails...and a... _guy_ named Shadow..."

His ears flattened, caught off guard by the sickening pops as flesh and bone bulked rapidly under Sonic's darkened pelt. In the past, he had insisted this part didn't hurt as bad as it sounded, but Silver was convinced that his friend was trying to put on a brave face at the time. The hero's jaw clenched as his body shifted, biting back a desperate whimper.

Silver winced; the rearranging and growing of a body in mere seconds had to be insanely painful.

Carefully he moved back to give the blue hedgehog space, still petting his head as far as he could reach. In one swift movement Sonic's arms shot out in front of him, their weight and size alone enough to shove the coffee table clear across the living room. Silver shuddered at the sound as it hit the wall and pressed closer to his friend, hoping that he was doing everything right. 

"I've got you, I've got you, I've got you…" He muttered, repeating it as he had heard Shadow do many times before. 

Slowly the spasms began to peter out into shivers, Sonic having weathered the worst of his transformation. Silver sighed in relief as he felt the blue hedgehog's body relax under his hand.

"Sonic…?"

He waited patiently, Sonic's labored breaths and incomprehensible growls causing a lump to form in Silver's throat. Was he still transforming? Did he do something wrong?

"Are you...are you--"

**"I'm--"**

He twitched and took a deep breath.

**"...I'm g-good."**

_'Oh, thank Chaos, he's still himself.'_

Silver sighed and took a step back, giving the hero a quick once over before going to get his phone.

He had seen Sonic like this many times, but it never ceased to amaze him how much he changed; Blue quills faded and thick with navy fur, long razor sharp teeth protruding from his muzzle, slender arms now huge and bulky, causing Sonic's body to be so top heavy that he had to hunch over on his fists to sit up properly. 

He was at least twice his previous size, and now the living room seemed incredibly too small for him. The hero lifted an arm to his face, flexing his claws absently as he waited for the tingling sensation in his body to fade.

 **"See, I told you we got this..."** Sonic said hoarsely.

"You good?"

**"Mm. 'Feel like shit though. Hungry."**

"Okay, no problem. Shadow already bought some stuff for you to eat tonight, and set you up a place to sleep in the den."

Sonic dragged his body across the room, his movements awkward and sluggish. 

**" M'kay…"** he growled softly.

Although he hadn't mentioned it, Silver knew Sonic was aching to go outside. The transformation took its toll on his mental state on occasion, but consistent exercises in the forest had become a healthy outlet for it. However Shadow strictly advised the blue hedgehog stay inside for the entirety of the transformation this time since he wouldn't be here to watch after him tonight.

Initially Sonic declined and insisted that he had everything under control; they had been at this for at least two years, and he had grown accustomed to it by now. But Silver was inclined to agree with Shadow in the end. It was wiser to play it safe since this would be the first time they did this without him.

Silver picked up his phone from the counter and slid a finger over the lockscreen.

"While I'm thinking about it, I should go ahead and text Shadow that everything went alright."

Long claws clicked on the kitchen tile behind him and the white hedgehog turned around, startled to see Sonic had been able to sneak up on him even in this state. 

"What's up?"

**"Hungry."**

"Yeah, I know, just hang tight okay? I gotta let Shadow know everything is cool. You should go ahead and go to the den while you wait. I promised him you'd go right to bed."

Sonic snorted in his direction, but didn't seem to be in the mood to argue.

**"Fine."**

"Thanks. Sorry."

The hero shrugged and lumbered out of the kitchen just as Silver's cell phone began to ring. Although the caller wasn't labeled he recognized the number right away.

"Hello?" 

Shuffling went on in the background for several seconds before a familiar voice came through the phone.

_"Silver."_

"Shadow, hey! I was just getting ready to text you--

_"Is Sonic outside? Did he leave?"_

"What? Why would--" 

_"Answer the question."_

The white hedgehog looked over his shoulder on the off chance that somehow Sonic had left without him noticing. As he expected, the hero was still here, his shaggy frame clear as day as he made his way to the den.

"Of course not. He's at home like you told us to be. Why?"

_"Then it wasn't him…"_

"What wasn't?"

_"I'll tell you in the morning. Keep Sonic home for now, and don't leave the house unless it's absolutely necessary."_

"Okay but what--"

Click.

Silver sucked his teeth in irritation and tossed his phone back on the counter. He and Shadow weren't exactly friends but they'd known each other for some time. The guy could at least say 'goodbye' before hanging up.

But Shadow's rude behavior wasn't what bothered him the most about the sudden phone call.

"What did he mean by 'it wasn't him'...?"

* * *

  
  


After bringing him his food, Silver decided to settle in the den and watch over his friend for tonight. The first few times this happened, Sonic had tried to sleep off his transformation in his own room. However they soon found out that razor sharp claws and mattresses didn't quite mix. 

Eventually Shadow decided that the den would be an ideal place for the blue hedgehog to sleep in this state. It was a spacious empty room where he could easily be 'contained' without causing damage. Sleeping on the floor wasn't ideal, but Silver tried to make it as comfortable as possible by adding some of Sonic's bedding and an oscillating fan. 

"Feeling a little less grumpy now?" 

**"Mm, yeah much less, haha."**

Sonic sighed, picking a small roll up with his claws and popping it into his mouth.

**"Thanks, I was starving."**

"No problem. I've been meaning to ask, what are those things Shadow brings you to eat, anyway?"

**"Mmm, Shads calls them...pinwheels? I think? He puts like, ham and cheese in them and junk."**

Silver tilted his head, confused.

"Wait, he...makes them for you? I always thought he just bought whatever he could find that wasn't too messy for you to eat with your, you know, big claw hands."

**"He used to, but then he started makin' stuff for me at some point instead."**

"Really? Why?"

There was something unusual about Sonic's smile, as if he knew more than he was willing to let on.

**"I told him I wanted to eat something good. I always get hungry after."**

"After? After...what?"

Blue lids lowered suggestively as he watched Silver, waiting for him to catch on to the hint.

" _Oh._ Oh man, that's gross now I'm thinking about it!"

**"Ppft, hah."**

"You have weird taste in guys, you know that?"

 **"I think you mean** **_perfect_ ** **taste. Speaking of, what did Shads call for anyway?"**

The white hedgehog reached over and picked up a few pinwheels, trying not to think about where their maker's hands had probably been.

"He wanted to make sure we were both staying home."

**"Chaos, does he really not trust me? I know we argued about it, but I said I would--"**

"No, that's not why. Shadow mentioned that he saw...something--or someone-- and thought it was you."

Sonic said nothing, green eyes blown wide with concern.

"I dunno, what he was talking about I could be wrong." Silver said quickly. 

"Shadow said he would tell us about it tomorrow though, so we'll know then. In the meantime you should get some rest, yeah?" 

**"...Yeah."**

The awkward silence went on for a little longer until Silver stood up to leave, giving his friend a slight nod before stopping short in the doorway.

"Um, hey Sonic?"

**"What's up?"**

"Do you think Shadow is gonna tell us he ran into someone that was...like you?"

**"It crossed my mind."**

"What will we do if he does?"

Sonic busied himself with setting up pillows on the floor, taking some time to think about it before replying.

**"We'll see what they're about first, I guess. Maybe we can help them adjust to it, who knows."**

"What if we can't?"

**"Nothing is impossible, dude. Don't worry so much okay? Anyway, like you said, we need rest. Have a good night, ya worrywart."**

If Sonic had any doubts on the situation Silver knew that he would never admit it to him. He wasn't fully convinced that everything would turn out that simple himself, either. But if there's anyone he had faith in, it was absolutely his best friend.

"Yeah," Silver sighed.

"Goodnight to you too."


	2. Waning Gibbous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder, entire sections that are in italics are flashbacks/memories~

_"I have a question for you."_

_"O-okay?"_

_"Do you know what a Lycan is?"_

_Silver shook his head but kept his eyes lowered, unable to meet the agent's piercing gaze._

_"N-not really, no."_

_"Hm. I figured as much…"_

_Shadow crossed his arms and glanced over at the unconscious hedgehog sprawled out on the floor. He was unsure how long the tranquilizer would last, so they couldn't waste too much time._

_"Is Sonic alright?"_

_"He'll be fine. I wasn't sure what was happening when I arrived but the place is torn to shreds. I wanted to make sure he would not harm you after he transformed."_

_Silver blinked in confusion._

_"Sonic...would never hurt me."_

_"Uh-huh, and that's why he had you backed into a corner when I arrived? Which brings me back to my first point."_

_The dark hedgehog leaned in closer to Sonic's large sleeping form and lifted up one of his heavy arms._

_"Your friend is a Lycan. A werewolf, essentially. Or I suppose a 'werehog' in this case. Lycanthropy is most commonly activated during a full moon. Do you follow?"_

_"Full moon…? Sonic and I have been friends for ages! This has never happened before--"_

_"The moon's magnetic pull can have an effect at any time on their bodies; so the anomaly can remain dormant for years. Most don't know until it's too late."_

_He ran a thumb absently over one of the hero's many sharp nails, deep in thought._

_"W-wait, you're...you're not going to hurt him, are you?"_

_Shadow looked back in Silver's direction, gold eyes now locked intensely with his own. He was still shaken, but his hands were no longer fidgeting and had balled up into tight fists._

_It wasn't a genuine question; the white hedgehog was getting defensive._

_Though Shadow figured that having a cloaked stranger barge into your home and shoot your roommate wouldn't exactly make a person very trusting right away._

_"You can relax. I have no intention of harming either of you. That's not my job. If it was, I would have killed you both."_

_"Then what is your job? Why are you telling me this? W-why are you here?"_

_He lowered the hero's arm back onto his large chest, taking a moment to look Sonic over. This one was going to be difficult but they always assigned him to the tougher ones. And Shadow was never one to back down from a challenge._

_"I'm here to help."_

* * *

It had been two years since Shadow had come into their home that fateful night. The agent had apparently been stalking them for several months, calculating when and if Sonic would transform. Silver was secretly thankful that his calculations back then had been correct.

Shadow was always reluctant to explain how he found them in the first place. The only information he was willing to give is that he worked loosely with a secret government task force called G.U.N. They supplied the information on his targets. Any missions that paid well enough were always on his radar, and dealing with Lycans usually paid the highest.

While Silver was uncomfortable with the idea that the government had sent a mercenary to track them, Sonic was over the moon about meeting a real secret agent. Though Shadow himself didn't seem nearly as excited about it. Superhuman abilities weren't abnormal among Mobians but Sonic was something else; his insane speed and power made keeping track of him all this time a nightmare.

Silver knew trying to pin down his roommate was a lost cause. Sonic was always on the move; exploring, helping others and occasionally saving lives when it came down to it. He was the 'Town Hero', the smiling good boy that you could always trust, who came and went as he pleased. 

So when it turned out Sonic had to slow down and take orders from some shady stranger who deemed himself his _'handler'_ , things didn't go very well.

There were chases, fights, and various arguments between Sonic and Shadow, every night the transformation was expected to happen. The blue hero refused to do anything his 'handler' told him, and Shadow wasn't exactly the most understanding of the situation either. Each interaction was worse than the last, and for a long time Silver dreaded the nights the dark hedgehog planned to come over.

Eventually, one night Sonic said he was tired of it and refused to come home at all. Shadow immediately went looking for him, telling Silver to stay put in case the 'blue idiot' changed his mind. The white hedgehog wasn't very concerned at the time; if anything, the two of them hashing out their frustrations someplace else for a change was a huge relief. For the first time in a long while, Silver was able to relax and sleep soundly on a 'Werehog' night.

The next morning both hedgehogs came home battered and bruised, Shadow bearing the most damage between them. Neither seemed willing to explain what happened, and Silver was too afraid to ask. The agent's broken rib was enough to cancel out his curiosity.

There were many expressions Silver had seen Sonic make over the years, but guilt was definitely a first.

Ever since that night Sonic was much more cooperative, and Shadow became fairly lenient with his restrictions over time. Their volatile arrangement had grown into a more comfortable relationship as the two hedgehogs began to trust each other. 

It didn't take long for Silver to pick up on the change either, given how often the agent spent time in Sonic's bedroom.

For a while the three hedgehogs were able to coexist peacefully. Having your best friend turn into a Werehog monthly wasn't as difficult of a secret to keep like Silver initially feared, especially with Shadow's help. Their lives almost felt normal again.

At least, they used to.

  
  
  
  


Shadow arrived early the next morning just as soon as Silver had finished tidying up the living room. Their home was rather sparse and didn't get too messy but the white hedgehog was always paranoid when Shadow came by to visit. He was always a polite house guest, yet introverted and terribly intimidating. However as time went on, he and Silver settled into a comfortable routine of morning coffees and watching the local news.

"I didn't get a good look at the particular Lycan that attacked me," Shadow started as he raised his cup of coffee to his lips.

"But now that I've given it some thought, I'm absolutely sure it wasn't Sonic."

Gold eyes narrowed in his direction, the white hedgehog across from him mulling over the statement.

"Wait...didn't I tell you last night that Sonic was home with me?"

"He's your friend, and the only Lycan in the town as far as we knew. I had to consider the idea that you wouldn't be truthful to me if I asked."

"Okay, I get that, but that's still pretty crappy of you."

The agent made no attempt to argue, his attention focused on the blue hero slowly making his way out of the den. Sonic appeared to be back to his normal self though it was obvious he wasn't feeling well. Blue glossy fur was now sweaty and matted, his muzzle was a sickly shade of peach, and there were noticeable bags under his tired eyes. The hero gave a long, languid stretch as he stepped into the living room, scratching behind a ruffled ear before settling himself in Shadow's lap on the couch.

"Morning, hedgehog." 

"Mornin' ugly." Sonic snorted.

"You're the one crawling out of your room looking all the world like Nosferatu, but sure."

"Ugh, cuz that werehog shit makes me feel like I have the worst hangover _every_ time. Please tell me you came over just to spend time with us and that there's no bad news?"

Silver shrugged and gave a nervous smile.

"Um, well, actually…"

"Ah damn, I knew it."

"...Shadow said what he ran into last night was definitely another werewolf." He decided to leave out the part where Shadow had also said he didn't initially believe Sonic stayed home last night. They didn't need to argue so early in the morning over minor details.

"Okay, so how do we approach 'em? What do we do?"

"Ah, we didn't get to that part yet actually, so you woke up at the right time."

"Sweet. So what's the game plan, Shads? Are we gonna catch this guy in a net or what?"

Shadow took his time answering and sipped his coffee again.

"We kill them."

"What?!" 

"There's no--"

The hero pushed himself up off of Shadow, glaring at him in disbelief.

"We aren't killing anyone! You don't even wanna give this person a chance? What about rehabilitation and stuff?"

"There is no rehabilitating this one. I know this for a fact."

Sonic stood up and Silver could tell where this conversation was going to go, but something about Shadow's reply was strange.

"You know this for a fact?" He asked.

"I do."

"How so? You just said you had no idea there was anyone but me in this town like this, remember?" Sonic said, crossing his arms.

"Yes, because this particular Lycan doesn't _live_ in your town, smart guy." Shadow sighed.

"He's one that GUN has been looking for for a long time. I originally thought you were him because you matched the description, hence why I took the job of following you in the first place, but of course, you're not." 

The agent sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation.

"Honestly, I'm sort of thankful you aren't him, because he's wanted dead. He killed his handler, who was an actual GUN agent."

Sonic's eyes widened.

"Holy shit…"

"Rehabilitation did not work for him, that's all I know. If he's here and attacking people at random, he could kill anyone in this town. Plus if any of the townsfolk find out your secret afterwards, they'll assume whatever damage he causes is your doing."

"That's not happening, because I'm gonna stop this guy before he hurts _anyone_."

"No you're not. _I_ am."

The hero locked eyes with Shadow, both hedgehogs standing their ground in silence. Silver drummed his fingers on the table as the tension wore down on his nerves. He wanted to suggest an alternative before things got even more heated, but nothing came to mind. Both of their suggestions seemed equally reasonable but...

"We _aren't_ killing him. We aren't taking someone's life. I've been in that position before and I know how it is! There's gotta be more to this dude than that."

"This isn't up for discussion, Soni--"

All three hedgehogs flinched at the loud ringtone playing through the living room. Sonic broke eye contact for a moment to dig around in the couch cushions and pulled out a small red cellphone. A quick glance at the screen told him who it was and his demeanor changed immediately.

"Hey, Miss Vanilla, what's up?" The hero replied in a cheerful tone. 

"Nah, don't sweat it, it's no trouble I'm not busy. What'cha need?"

Silver couldn't quite make out what was being said but whatever it was had Sonic frowning even more than before. 

"Really? Are you sure? Like positive?" 

He asked, a blue brow angled slightly in confusion.

"Huh, but how would--...oh okay, yeah I see. Well don't worry, I'll be there in a sec. Okay, bye."

"What did Miss Vanilla want?"

"She said someone stole from her shop today. Like a _lot_ of stuff…." Sonic trailed off staring at the phone.

"Anyway, I'm gonna go check it out. Something's weird about it. You wanna come Silv? Your psychic power junk would be super helpful in getting her stuff back, ASAP."

The opportunity to help Sonic out around town was always exciting for Silver, especially since he got to practice his powers on occasion.

"Yeah of course! Just let me grab my keys."

"No need," Shadow replied dismissively. 

"I can just let you back in since I'm staying here anyway. I need to use your WiFi for a bit so I can look up more info on this new Lycan."

"Fine, Shads. But this conversation isn't over, ya know?"

"Whatever you say."

Irritated, the blue hedgehog rushed out the door and nearly caused it to swing off its hinges in his wake. Silver rose from the table to leave as well, glancing at the agent over his shoulder in the doorway.

"You do know he's not going to let this go, right?"

"Of course." Shadow replied.

"So--"

"And neither will I."

"Yeah but...ugh….okay. See you later."

Silver could tell that today was going to be a very, _very_ long day.

* * *

  
  


Vanilla Crème Bakery was one of the most popular places in town. Not only was the shop known for having the best pastries around, it also had a warm, café atmosphere and was a perfect place to sit and relax. The owners, Vanilla Rabbit and her daughter Cream, were loving folks that always made Silver feel right at home any time he stopped by. So when Sonic got the call that someone had stolen from them it was definitely a surprise to them both. Who would want to cause trouble for one of the sweetest families in the whole town? 

Especially when they saw who was running the cash register…

"Sonic!?" 

The hero winced at the high voice calling his name, but tried his best to smile through it as he and Silver stepped inside.

"Hey, Ames...how are you?"

"How am _I_!? How-- what??"

The whirleind of frills and quills stormed from behind the front counter and placed her hands on her hips. Amy's eyes blazed with fury and Sonic was sure that whatever she was about to say to him wasn't going to be good.

"You think you can just waltz in here after what you did earlier?"

"What I did...?"

"Don't play dumb with me, I saw you with my own eyes, Mister! And right during our big order season too!" 

The gears in Sonic's head were clicking into place, but he was praying to Chaos that his intuition was wrong.

"That's impossible, Sonic and I were together all night and this morning." Silver replied, holding his hands up pleadingly as he stepped in between them.

"The first thing we did this morning was wake up and come here. Shadow can vouch for us!"

"Hmph, a likely story."

"Amy dear, please…"

Vanilla came out of the back room, dusting her hands off on a flour covered apron. Her expression looked rather troubled, but Sonic had a feeling it was about more than just the cakes.

"I assure you it wasn't Sonic who stole from us; It's why I asked him to come by."

"Yeah, I'd never steal anything Amy, so chill a little, okay?"

The pink hedgehog squinted at him before her hand shot out and gave his nose a sharp flick.

"Okay, _ow?_ Unnecessary."

"Agree to disagree." Amy replied with a mischievous grin.

"Anyway, Miss Vanilla, if Sonic didn't do it, do know who did?"

The older woman gave a tight-lipped smile as her gaze fell on the hero.

"Well...if it was someone just as fast as you Sonic, I believe you already know who it could be."

"Oh...oh you gotta be kidding me."

"I'm afraid not. It's why I called you specifically instead of the authorities, dear."

Sonic put a hand over his face and heaved a long, heavy sigh. This was happening at the worst possible time right now…

"Okay well, don't worry. Silver and I will deal with it no problem, Ma'am."

"Thank you both so much. One of those cakes is one that Cream made herself you see, so I was hoping to get it back before she gets home from school."

"Absolutely. C'mon Silv, we're goin' to the arcade." Sonic said, making his way to the door.

"Sure thing! But uh, why would the cakes be at the arcade?"

* * *

  
  


_Thwok!_

_Thwok!_

"This is fucking bullshit! This thing ate my tokens _again?"_

Chaos, this loud-mouthed guy was going to be the death of him, Vector could feel it in his bones. The crocodile slowly folded his newspaper and set it in his lap, waiting patiently for the irritated man to stomp up to the counter for the third time.

Sure enough, a familiar scowl came into Vector's view and he couldn't help but frown right back at him.

"What is it, _now_?"

"Your crappy game took my tokens, that's what. I want a refund."

"We've been over this ya little gremlin, we don't do refunds and if you kick one of my machines again you're getting _your_ ass kicked _out_ , ya got that?"

The green hedgehog flashed a crooked grin, his sharp teeth rivaling Vector's own.

"Oh? is that a threat, big guy?"

"We don't make threats, we make promises, sir."

"Who…?"

A purple chameleon that he had not seen before materialized out of thin air just behind where Vector was seated. Being outnumbered was unexpected, but he had faced worse enemies.

"Espio and I own this here establishment, so if ya wanna continue playing, it's in your 'best interest' to follow the rules if you catch my drift."

Normally a scrap was the perfect thing to vent his frustrations but the green hedgehog was in no shape to fight right now. Especially not a ninja twink and his giant sugar daddy.

"Whatever, it's nine in the morning and this place is dead anyway. I'm outta here."

"Not yet. Scourge."

The man flinched hearing someone call him by name, but he knew that particular voice anywhere. 

As expected a familiar blue hero leaned in the entryway, blocking the only exit in the building. His body language was rather casual but Scourge could tell from that look in his eyes that Sonic was absolutely _not_ happy to see him. Luckily the feeling was mutual.

However the white furry stranger by his side was a pleasant surprise.

"Well, well, if it ain't Mr. Goodie-goodie-two-shoes." Scourge sneered.

"I'd say it's a pleasure to see ya, but I'd be lying. Hey where's the lil' fox that was always up your ass? Traded another brother in for this new one?"

"Tails is in _college_ , you grimy green bean." Sonic replied as he nodded in Silver's direction.

"This is my friend. Ya know, something you have when you're actually decent to folks? Anyway, I don't know why you came back to town and I don't care. I'm here for the stuff you stole from the bakery."

Scourge shrugged, the smile on his face never fading for a moment.

"Should've known the milf would rat me out."

"Vanilla should've called the cops on you, but you're lucky she didn't. Now where are the cakes?"

He gestured to his tattered duffle bag leaning against a nearby claw machine.

"Pfft, whatever. You can have the ones that are left. I already sold a few for some cash before I got here, I'm good for now."

Silver side stepped the strange man and crouched over the bag. Sure enough, there were still a few cakes left boxed in plastic trays. One in particular had dozens of tiny candy flowers and sprinkles thrown haphazardly on top; not exactly a professional design but adorable nonetheless.

"I found Cream's cake in here, thankfully." Silver sighed.

A quick wave of his hand and the other cakes floated out of the bag with a soft blue glow. Silver carefully flattened his palm, tilting them all upright in midar to make sure they wouldn't sustain any more damage.

"Whoa," Scourge breathed.

He quickly made his way over to where Silver was crouched and picked up the duffle bag.

"Psychic powers, huh? That's pretty lit, Fluffy." 

"Um...thanks."

"Okay, okay let's get out of here, Silv." Sonic sighed, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Vanilla obviously doesn't want the cops involved, and neither do I, so we'll let you off this time. I dunno why you came back but-"

"Relax~ Blue…" The green hedgehog drawled.

"I'm just here layin' low for a bit. I don't plan on sticking around too long so you don't gotta worry about me messin' up your hero duties. Scouts Honor, alright?"

"Whatever you say." Sonic sighed opening the arcade doors.

"We should get these cakes back to Vanilla. Anyway, see ya later Vector."

The crocodile leaned over the counter and pointed at Scourge aggressively.

"Hey, hey, don't leave yet, take this guy with you, dammit!"

"Ain't nobody _taking_ me anywhere. I already said I was leavin' pops, Chaos."

The green hedgehog shouldered his way past Sonic, deliberately bumping him on his way out. He shoved Scourge back in irritation but both of them kept their distance.

Silver floated the cakes out the door behind him as they left the arcade and walked back to the bakery. The hero did not walk very often and only did so when he had a lot on his mind. However it gave Silver a chance to catch up with him and ask the very obvious questions about their strange encounter.

"Hey...Sonic?"

"Yeah?" He replied, putting his arms behind his head.

"I've never seen that guy before; who was he? He looked like you except green and...scruffy."

"Well…"

"Also why didn't Vanilla just call the police on him?"

"Mmm...that's because she's a nice lady. She's known most of us since we were kids so, you know, I get it. As for the guy…" 

Sonic slowed down a bit until they were walking side by side.

"He's my brother."

Silver nearly dropped one of the cakes still floating behind them and put a hand out to steady it.

"R-really?? That guy?"

"Well, he's my _half_ brother. Different dads and stuff."

"Wow…"

The hero couldn't resist a wry smile at his friend's genuine reaction.

"Think about it, Silv, why else would a complete stranger look so much like me?"

"I guess you have a point. How come you've never mentioned him though?"

"Never felt the need," he admitted.

"Scourge left town once he turned 18, and I never really talked to him much after that. Then I took in Tails, and met you and…a lot of stuff just happened. I guess it slipped my mind."

Silver spared a glance over to his friend and it was in that moment that he noticed how drained Sonic really was. He still looked as frazzled and pale as he did earlier this morning if not worse.

Confidence and a smile could only go so far it seemed; between Scourge causing trouble and the possibility of another Lycan running around, Sonic had a lot weighing on his shoulders. If only…

"...so waddaya say, Silv?"

"Huh? Sorry, I zoned out a little."

"I asked if you were off of work tomorrow. My _'time of the month'_ goes on for like three days and since I didn't get to do anything last night, Shads and I were gonna go camping in the woods for these next two nights so I can get some exercise. I wanted you to come along."

Although the camping trip sounded like fun, Sonic's proposal gave him an idea.

_'Two more nights huh…?'_

"Mm, no thanks," Silver said.

"You and Shadow really get into this 'argue and then have sex' routine that would drive me nuts out there."

"Ppft, that's fair, haha. So, what _are_ you gonna do then?"

If Sonic was going to be transformed these next two nights, that meant the other Lycan they were looking for would be transformed as well. Silver still wasn't sure which way they should handle it, but maybe mounting an investigation would give them some info. He wanted to help, to be useful and take some of the pressure off of his best friend. 

After all, Sonic was always looking out for others but who was looking out for him?

"Oh, don't worry about me," He replied, rounding up the floating cakes as they approached Vanilla's bakery.

"I've...already made some plans."


End file.
